Of Hunt and Change : A Psychic's Conversion
by Nargus
Summary: A one-shot spin off from OHaC series. Happens slightly after chapter 10 and 11. Regarding the capture and transformation and eventual conversion of a human psychic who got captured by a Xenomorph's hive in my setting.


A one-shot happened slightly after the event in chapter 10 and 11 of Hunt and Change series. You should recognize the location and the queen's entity if you have read through that series :)

* * *

**Of Hunt and Change**

A Psychic's Conversion

"NO! Let me go you monster! I will never be corrupted by you alien infestation!! I will die before I fall to you!"

A young, feminine voice is heard yelling throughout the hive. Bind to the neck in thick hive resin and she wouldn't never go unconscious like good captives do. And the drone's patience is being tested.

'Oh, just shut up already!' The drone hisses directly at the young girl's face, her inner jaw slip out. The girl flinch, but doesn't quiet down one little bit.

"Yes! Strike me! Kill me and be done with it! I won't stand anymore seconds with you damned drones in these dark, dank, damnable do…MMm! MmmMMM! "

The girl suddenly find her mouth bind together in hard resin glue, force her to go quiet in an instant. She continue to stare down the eyeless alien drone with her fiery eyes. The drone keep spitting resin onto her neck even faster, now more than eager to put noisy girl's body in a full resin cocoon.

'Never in my life as a Xenomorph and human I've ever seen such a fearless noisy bitch! Hah! She spits out her curses in rhythm, even!' the drone grumbles, noticing the girl's stare.

'What's wrong with you. Just faints already!!' the drone growls at her and spit resin directly at her eyes, blinds her instantly.

It take some more time before the job is done, and the cocooned girl keep wiggling and making unintelligible noises all the time until she finally quiet down, as the toxin's taking effect.

And the hive is once more in peace…

* * *

Two weeks passed.

The girl feel her consciousness come back again. She try to move, but something feel difference…_everything_ feel difference. Weird but…familiar? A single urge filled her mind and cloud her thought. She want to…

'KILL!'

Her mental instinctively reach out, tail and inner jaw striking voraciously at her bondage. She claws and tear herself free of the bindings that had locked her in and prevent her escape. She is free at last! No drones shall keep her in there again. And she will…

'KILL KILL KILL…!'

Newly created drone growls in bloodlust and jump at the nearest drone who hadn't even noticed her intention before it is too late. Clawed deep on its chest and arms and on its domed head. Acid blood gushing out and it falls immediately. Not fatal wound, but dangerously close enough.

'What the…?' Another drone come up investigate. She turns and growls at it.

'DIE, YOU MONSTER!' With another hiss, she pounce and pin the drone to the ground with her claws deep in its chest. More acid blood gushing out.

'You…'

'DIE!' She hisses angrily, about to make a killing blow, but something stops her. She growls in frustration and jump at the nearest cocoon. A human in there is about halfway to Xenomorph. She about to tear down the cocoon and wrecking havoc to the creature inside, when an immense pain strike her mind.

She back away, but not fall down.

'NO! YOU WON"T CONTROL ME!! YOU CAN"T CONTROL ME!!' She growls angrily at the commanding presence trying to get into her mind.

'YOU SHALL OBEY ME, DRONE!' The commanding voice yelling in her mind. She gasps, both clawed hands holding her domed head, snarling and growling in pain. 'OBEY ME OR FEEL MY WRATH!'

'YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME, QUEEN! I SHALL DIE BEFORE I DO!'

'OBEY ME!! OR I SHALL INFLICT UPON YOU THE PAIN OF THE GREAT A"MYTHIISSS!!'

She snarls angrily in response, and immense mind-wrecking pain suddenly assault upon her. The pains of hundreds and thousands of drones in the span of hundreds of years in the Xenomorph's ancient history, all through her mind in a matter of seconds. Her jaw gasps, mental goes blank from the unimaginable pains, and she collapsed, unconscious, upon the resin floor of the hive's conversion chamber.

* * *

She wakes up, and find herself on her own bed, back in her own home.

"Wha…what's happened?"

She confused. Was all that just a dream, a nightmare? But it had felt so real…it has to be real… But it could not, could it? She should have died otherwise and not back safety on her own bed like this. Or 

perhaps…her eyes widen…has she died and this is the afterlife? But she has never heard of an afterlife like this. So where is she…and what happened to her?

"Don't worry, you aren't dead yet." A young voice draw her snap her out of her thought. She look beside her bed and see a boy sit there, no more than 15 years old.

"How you come in here, boy?" She asks, "And you know what happened to me?"

The boy nods, "I know, Jan, you are troubled by what you experienced, but it was very real. And you were going bloodlust and killing everything in your path."

Jan is intrigued. For a boy he sure talk like someone with a life's experience. She looks at the boy with a softer eyes than before, decided she could asks the boy more of what he knows if he doesn't feel threatened by her.

"So you seem to know my name too. What about you, boy? I haven't know your name yet." She asks softly.

"My name was Andrew."

"_Was_?" She looks at him, curious. "So what's your name now, then?"

And the boy look directly into her eyes. Her eyes widen, surprised and suddenly feel intimidated by the fiery looks beyond the light-brown pool of the boy's eyes. She didn't know a boy could capable of such a forceful and demanding look before. She suddenly quivers under the boy's stare into her soul. She couldn't break contact, she couldn't force herself to looks away from such a powerful eyes. She could do nothing but keep staring at them, her breath quicken, her heart pounding in her chest. All from just his stare.

The boy's eyes soften eventually, and he smiles a little bit. Jan sighs in relieve. Not sure whether to feel threatened by the boy much less than her in age, or ashamed by the fact that she was shuddering just by his looks alone.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault you would quiver under my stare. Everyone does that." The boy say as if knowing her thought, "And to answer your question, my name is now R'akisss."

She blinks at the mention of his name, he had produced the sound like a hiss than an actual name.

"I know it sound like a hiss. It much more suitable to my new natural tongue than Andrew is. It mean, 'one who love'." Again the boy answer her question before she had even asked. And she blinks more, unsure of what to do but stare at him. Intrigued and…now, fears.

And the mysterious boy smile, once again, but now with an evil glint in his eyes. She involuntary backs away as he stare piercingly into her soul. His shape seem to blurs for a moment. She blinks and shake heads. And suddenly, before her where the boy once was, now stood 15 feet tall alien entity, large black 

crest plate adorn its head, black chitin exoskeleton, wicked boney tail swishing aggressively behide its back. And sharp fangs adorn its now dangerous jaw. Her eyes wide as her body freezed in shock.

The monster hisses at her, its inner jaw slipping out just slightly. And it say into her mind.

'…but know shall know me as the Queen. BOWS BEFORE ME, DRONE!'

Jan gasps, resisting a powerful urge to bow down and submit herself to the demanding entity before her. Damned those aliens! Fooled her to drop her guard and lured her into a fault sense of security!

She looks up at the alien's giant jaw and quivers, unable to form her words under such a mental assault from the alien queen. She clenches her teeth, forces herself to speak.

"N…no way! Y…You do that over m…my dead body!"

The alien hisses and lean closer to her, its jaw inches from her face. Jan leans back in fear, barely able to contains herself anymore.

'YOU SHALL BOW BEFORE ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!'

And with its growls, she gasp and shudders, her body betraying her. She falls onto her hands and knees, head low, mouth quivering. Her neck exposed to the alien's waiting jaw in a total submission.

She shivers, feeling the alien's hisses at her neck. She tries to pushes herself up and away, but her body won't listen to her anymore.

"K…Kill me…" She says, almost pleading in her tone.

'No, my drone. I won't kill you. Never will.' The queen's voice soften, hisses at her, 'But I shall make you mine. You shall obey me, whether you like it or not.'

"P…Please…"

'I can make you a mindless puppet drone, who follows my every words. I can destroy your mind and remove your memory, so you know nothing of your past and actively obeying me as a hive-born drone. I can keep your mind open and assault you again and again, until you give up yourself to my will…'

"P…Please…don't…" Jan is actively pleading now. She tries to holds back, she wants to holds back and yell angrily at the alien. But she can't holds back her fear anymore. The alien has penetrated her mind when she was at her weakest state. It has lured her to drops down her barrier. And now she is defenseless against much powerful foe…

'I can, and I will, child, if I need be.' The queen's voice soften toward her quivering form, 'Or you can willingly accepts me as your queen and your new mother. I promise you will retains your memory and most of your mind.'

"But…I don't…"

'Thinks about it, child.' The queen's radiance of warmth start seeping through Jan's mind, 'You shall remains yourself. You may still obey me, but you can still think for yourself. And with all mental prowess you have within you, I can promise you to gain a queen's position in no time. Then, you won't have to obey me anymore. You can make all the changes you want to this world and how should your own hive acts toward human.'

'You can lead the change, my child. Or would you like to become a mindless drone, to do my bids for all eternity?'

Jan hesitates, the queen is right. I could have no hope in escaping now at this point. And she would become a mindless killing machine if she doesn't submit. But what if she does? They would make sure she is royal to them rather than human, so that she wouldn't want to raise a hand against them anymore. She couldn't submit, either.

"Please…" she pleads, "You were once human as well. Please don't do this to me."

'I know, and that is why I am offering you this choice, child.' The queen is now caressing her with one of its claws hands. 'Any natural-born queen would have destroyed your mind and made you a mindless drone. But I go through all these trouble to convince you, child. You have a lots of untapped power rests within you. You CAN make a change. You can LEAD the change. And I could help you unlocks your full potential. I could still use your untapped power even without your mind to control it, child. But I like you to do it for yourself…I like you to have a choice of what you would like to do with this world and all the creatures upon her. I give you a chance, child…Please grasp it.'

Jan's will wavers. She couldn't decides what she want to do now anymore. The queen could have destroyed her mind and use her body, but she give her a choice to be able to decide for herself with her mind intact. A feeling of shame raise within her, for all her bloodlust and aggressiveness. The queen is rights, she should have killed her already, or worse. But she did talks to her and try to convince her. But still…

"B…But I don't want to become a monster…" Jan says in low voice, for fear of angering the queen once again. The queen hisses, but not in anger this time, she feel.

'Monster is but in the eye of beholder. We may be monsters in the eyes of humans, but we are just another species trying to survive. Accept me, child, and join us. You can make the change, and I want to give you that opportunity.'

The queen says soothingly, her warmth spread through Jan, calming down her troubled mind. She resists the urge to lean back to the queen and have herself in the queen's embrace. Jan know she shouldn't have this urge, she know she shouldn't feel calmed by the queen's hisses, she shouldn't feel embarrassed by thinking of Xenomorph as monsters, and she certainly SHOULDN"T feel something wicked and long swishing behide her back almost of its own free will… She fears to look at herself…

'You changed me…manipulating my mind…'

She found herself speaks out with her mind, rather than her mouth. The queen looks amused.

'I do, as I did with your body. You were a bad child, and I need to punish you for it still.'

And an unexplainable shame rushes through her. She can't help but bow down, her mind radiances sorry and sorrow for her own actions. Her queen's warmth encompass her, drawing her within. And she can't help but follows. She know she is losing herself to the queen's will. But she sighs, unable to draw up any resistant anymore. Her mind has already submitted itself to this powerful entity, as her body did. She the queen is changing her still, taking control of her mind as well as her body… she just know it.

'Please, let me keep my mind…'

She pleads to the queen as she let herself leans back to the majestic being before her. The queen caress her with her mind, and draw her into the queen's embrace, warmth spread through her body and soothing her soul.

'I promise, child, I promise.'

Another urge come to her, it wasn't there before and it certainly wasn't her own. And she found herself doesn't care about it anymore. She notices the queen put that carelessness thought to her. And soon, she doesn't care about that, either.

Her mind opens wide to the queen's will, being shifted through as if she is but a book to be read, and being shuffled around as if her mind is nothing but a building blocks for something greater. Her mind went blank as the queen store it away and reprogramming her brain.

Her mind come back into her own body only a moment later. And for a split second her mind still fully connected to that of the queen's. She reaches out, and get a grasp of the great network of the Hive's mentality laid behide the great mental barrier of the Xenomorph's queen. The network of the Hive's Mind expands outward and beyond even the boundary of this world. Travel far through the void of space and lands at end of the network's lane…at the center of the virtual spider's web consisted of thousands and millions of great minds far beyond her own…and there, at the center, a single powerful entity shifts its focus upon her. And she melt, mentality, slides back and down all through the pyramid of power and the web that is the Great Mind of the Hive, and down onto her own body…a mere drone, a small being amidst the endlessness of the universe and beyond…

She suddenly feels herself so insignificant, so worthless. She recognizes the queen's power at one end of the web. And the queen had wasted her time, to convinced her to join of her own free will. She had thought they had to lure her into carelessness and dropped down her guard. But now that she had a glimpse of true power far beyond her own, she recognize how worthless it had been. They could have just seized her mind, stripped her off her own body and simply crunch it under their wills.

She, a mere drone, has been given such an opportunity by the queen and the Hive…not just this hive's queen, but the Empress and all those that beyond…

A new urge forms in her mind, she notices but doesn't resist this time. Instead, she submits to it, lower herself to under the guide of those far stronger than her own. She submits herself to the queen and all of the Hive.

'My Queen-mother…' she speaks meekly with her mind. And the queen's warmth embrace her, lulling her into sleep. She doesn't mind, but allow herself to follow. Her mind resting down as she allow herself to be put into slumber…

'She shall make a great addition to the Hive, Empress-mother,' queen R'akisss says mentally.

'Indeed, R'akisss. That was a very wise decision of you. Now we have a willing drone with such a powerful mind. She will make a great queen indeed. Who know, she might even become an Empress one day, should the Minds agreed.'

The boy-turned-queen sends back a mental nods. She will be watching over this one drone very closely. It would be interesting to see what will become of her in the future…


End file.
